bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 150 (Slender)
Transcripts __________________________________________________________________________________ (The episode starts off with the guppies and the grouper family driving on their car.) * Gil and Molly: "Let's go to the beach." * Goby and Nonny: "Let's go to the toy store." * Oona and Deema: "Take us to the mall mr and Mrs grouper." * Mrs grouper: "Not today guys." * Mr grouper: "We're going to the grocery store to buy some good food and we're gonna have one dudy." * All: "No aw c'mon mr and Mrs grouper." * Molly: "Alright it's super supermarket." * Mrs grouper: "Alright kids we're here." * Mr grouper: "Now let's all stay together." * All: "Sure mr and Mrs grouper no problem you bet neat." * Gil: "More stuff to mess with." * Goby: "More stuff to ride on." * Deema: "Let's go." * Mrs grouper: "So this is super supermarket." * Mr grouper: "Now where did they go." * Oona: "Hang on you guys." * Nonny: "c'mon go faster." * Announcer: "Attention shoppers welcome to super supermarket anything you need." * Mrs grouper: "We need our kids." * Announcer: "Anything you want." * Mr grouper: "I want our kids." * Announcer: "Hey you kids get out of there." (The pile of stuff fell over and the guppies split up and ran away.) * Announcer: "Aren't we a bit old of this kind of game." * Mrs grouper: "Whoops." * Mr grouper: "Sorry we're looking for our kids." * Announcer: "Code red display breakdown at aisle 1." * Molly: "Mr and Mrs grouper what are you two doing on the floor." * Nonny: "What are you looking for." * Oona: "What is it." * Mrs grouper: "Nothing." * Mr grouper: "We're not looking for anyhting But." * All: "Oh okay." * Mrs grouper: "Please." * Mr grouper: "Let us get through this." * Clean up person: "Don't worry sir madame everything's under control we'll have this cleaned up in no time enjoy your shopping spree." * Mrs grouper: "Thanks anyway." (Gil Goby and Deema are bowling cans.) * Goby: "Okay 1,2,3 go." * Gil: "Whoa." * Deema: "Alright neat." (They swam away.) * Announcer: "What's this mess can sabbathatosh in aisle 3." * All: "Oh hi mr and Mrs grouper." * Mrs grouper: "Wait." * Mr grouper: "All of you come here." * Mrs grouper: "Now we promise yourselves to stay together with us." * Mr grouper: "No more fooling around is that clear." * All: "Yes mr and Mrs grouper okay mr and Mrs grouper alright." * Deema: "Let me push the cart mr and Mrs grouper please." * Mrs grouper: "Okay Deema." * Mr grouper: "But becareful now let's get some good breakfast cereal." * Gil: "Can we get wacky snack mr and Mrs grouper it has a neat cut-out space station on the back." * Mrs grouper: "No." * Gil: "And different space character inside each pack." * Mr grouper: "No." * Gil: "And if we get a bunch I can get the whole intire set." * Both: "No." * Molly: "Mr and Mrs grouper let's get popping sweet." * Both: "No no no." * Molly: "Aw mr and Mrs grouper." * Mrs grouper: "Gil put it all back." * Mr grouper: "Deema careful with the shopping cart Deema(Sighs)." * Deema: "Oops." * Mrs grouper: "None of this cereal." * Mr grouper: "We're getting plain good old fashioned rolled oats and bread." * Goby: "It's crooked mr and mrs grouper." * Gil: "yeah It's suppose to be a pyramid." * Mrs grouper: "Never mind it's just fine." * Mr grouper: "Now we're all going in single file and hold hands." * Announcer: "What's this it's suppose to be a pyramid do I have to do everything myself." * Mr grouper: "Let's get some more good stuff." * Oona: "Like candy bars." * Gil: "How about jellybeans." * Mrs grouper: "No we'll get milk and cheese and spinach." * Nonny: "Ew." * Deema: "Yucky stuff." * Goby: "C'mon Deema." (Deema swam down the store and saw the announcer who is fixing the pyramid.) * Deema: "Hello." (She dashed away.) * Mrs grouper: "As you can see there are the 4 main food groups." * Mr grouper: "Meat and poultry fruit and vegetables dairy products and cereals and grain yikes." * Deema: "Mr and Mrs grouper look something good vanilla ice cream strawberry liquorice chocolate." * Mrs grouper: "Oh no put it all back." * Mr grouper: "This is sugary junk it'll rottenness our teeth and it'll lower you high q." * Deema: "Who needs an high q anyway." * Announcer: "Attention all shoppers while you're in super supermarket be sure to visit our super seafood section." * Mrs grouper: "Here we go." * Mr grouper: "Farm fresh free local best of all happy chicken eggs yikes." * Gil: "Please can we keep him mr and Mrs grouper please I'll feed him and clean his bowl I promise." * Mrs grouper: "This isn't a pet Gil." * Mr grouper: "It's for cooking you eat lobsters." * All: "Eat it(Gasps)." * Gil: "Quick escape." * Molly: "Run for your lives." * All: "Shoo shoo shoo." * Announcer: "My my my we're fresh out of lobsters already I'll have to add up my order next time." * Mrs grouper: "Frozen juice concentrate." * Mr grouper: "No artifical sweetners colors or preservepies good food." * Announcer: "Attention shoppers for the next 60 seconds there will be a 2-to-1 sale of chocolate bars." * Mrs grouper: "Let's see." * Mr grouper: "frozen panatic,fish's brain food,frozen spinach,good source of arn,carrots for your eyes." * Mrs grouper: "What Deema." * Mr grouper: "What have you got now." * Deema: "Got some good food mr and Mrs grouper." * All: "Chocolate bars." * Mrs grouper: "Chocolate bars." * Mr grouper: "Good foods." * Goby: "Mmm." * Gil: "Deema's right mr and Mrs grouper this is good food." * Mrs grouper: "No it's not it's surgary junk." * Mr grouper: "It'll rot your teeth and your brain put it all back and don't pick anything else up unless we say so." * Molly: "But you never let us get anything good." * Nonny: "Yeah we want some good stuff." * Oona: "We just want something good." (After the song) * Deema: "See mr and Mrs grouper we got lots of good food Ginger ale,cookies,pretzels,chips." * Mrs grouper: "Alright Deema that's it." * Mr grouper: "You stand there and don't move is that clear." * Deema: "Sure ya of course." * Mrs grouper: "C'mon kids we're gonna get the rest of the good food." * Mr grouper: "Deema don't you move." * Category:Episodes